


Housesluts! (I’m a girl, Peanut)

by WasiWes



Category: Housepets!
Genre: Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasiWes/pseuds/WasiWes
Summary: Since Peanut discovered Grape was a girl, he's been making outrageous requests, now Peanut makes one particular request that takes it over the edge, but at least they'll both enjoy it. Based on a picture by night0wi
Relationships: Grape Jelly Sandwich/Peanut Butter Sandwich
Kudos: 6





	Housesluts! (I’m a girl, Peanut)

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ  
> I warn you this story is kinda old, it’s been ages since I read Housepets!, but when I did I wrote this story based on an artwork by night0wi some of you may already know which one I’m talking about.  
> Anyway I didn’t post it back then because I thought I sucked, but I found it again decided to do some spell check and rewrite some parts so it’s readable.  
> Well enjoy!

Housesluts!  
I’m a girl, Peanut  
Grape was sitting in the living room sofa Reading a magazine. However her mind was somewhere else, in the last few days since she revealed she was a girl to Peanut, he started acting strange, she was still dumbfounded Peanut didn’t realize sooner, after all if her voice wasn’t proof enough she also had tits, big ones too, she remembered her conversation with Peanut

"How did you not know I was a girl? We're naked all the time! Each of my boobs is as big as my head!" Grape said pointing at her boobs  
"What? You're not a girl!" Peanut said defiantly "Yes I am!" Grape responded getting tired, "Prove it!", "How!?" Grape asked Peanut "Umm..."

After that she somehow ended up sucking his cock, but it didn’t stop there, the next day Peanut did the same "I'm not convinced, Grape. Show me again.", he had said, and yet, again she did it, sucked his cock, “his big, red, co…” , Grape was starting to get worried, it was fun, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it but, how long would it be until they crossed a line.

“Hey! Grape!” her thoughts were interrupted by Peanuts who had come into the room, “What do you want Peanut?” asked Grape a little irritated “Are you going to prove to me you are a girl today?”, Peanut was more forward than usual today, there was also something else about Peanut today that Grape couldn’t put a finger on, “Don’t you think you’ve had more than enough proof?”, what was Peanut going to say today, “Oh but I know how you can prove it to me”, Grape listened to him being sultry and… mischievous?, Peanut?, mischievous?, something was not right today about him, “How?” asked Grape now curious, “You’re going to use your tits”, Grape saw Peanut grin as he said that, before she could respond Peanut grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it gently in his hand, Grape was taken aback by this, however, it wasn’t unwelcome, “O-ok, but let’s go to the bedroom, I don’t want to do this in the middle of the living room”, listening to her Peanut followed Grape to their bedroom, always keeping his eyes on her rear, his head filled with lust.  
As soon as they arrived Peanut sat in one of the beds, revealing his throbbing erection; no matter how many times she saw it, Grape couldn’t help but feel nervous and excited seeing it, carefully kneeling in front of Peanut, Grape took her breasts and sandwiched Peanut’s cock between them, “L-like this?” asked Grape to Peanut, this was her first time doing something like this, "I don't know, Grape. I think a REAL girl would suck my cock and titfuck me at the same time” Grape was really getting nervous about this “Oh! And swallow my cum", said Peanut looking at her with lustful eyes, now it’s was undeniable, that was a mischievous look, there wasn’t any time to analyze Peanut’s behavior, for now she had something to do.

Slowly Grape began bouncing her tits around Peanut’s cock, steadily she pumped his manhood trying to make him cum as soon as possible, precum was already appearing at the tip of his cock, lubricating her breasts and making her job easier, deciding now it was the time to make her move, Grape decided to put the tip of his erection on her mouth and start sucking, it was more difficult than she imagined, bobbing her head and licking the tip of his cock, she started tasted his precum that started to come out more, she was getting addicted to Peanut’s taste, it send her body into bliss, his smell and taste were intoxicating, “Ah! Grape!” Peanut said in pure bliss, his cocked engulfed in Grape’s tits and being sucked at the same time, he couldn’t stand it he began pounding, at her breasts forcefully completely losing himself, he was getting close, panting as Grape started sucking as hard as she could, begging to taste his cum, Peanut reached his limit, he grabbed Grape’s head and forced her mouth to his knot as he began cumming, shot after shot of cum filled Grape’s mouth as Peanut’s orgasm started to subside, Grape started to swallow the massive amounts of cum, it sticked to her throat, but she really liked it.

Grape was left panting, her mouth and breasts were covered in the cum that she hadn’t managed to swallow, when she looked at Peanut to see how he was she was shocked not only was he not tired, he was still hard, “Grape” Peanut said with a serious voice she never heard him use in all her life, “I just figured out how you can definitely prove to me you’re a girl”, Peanut said with a determined and kinda scary look in his eyes, “Peanut, how many times…” before she could finish Peanut grabbed her and laid her on the bed, “Peanut, what are you doing”, Grape said really worried about the direction this was going. “You are definitely a girl, if you have my pups”, said Peanut pinning her to the bed, “Wait! WHAT!?” Peanut started kissing Grape passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth not caring about his own taste, Grape wanted to protest, they were going to cross the line she was afraid of, if they kept going like this; Grape felt Peanut’s hands wander her body, he was rubbing her nipple eliciting moans to come from her mouth, the rough caress of her breast send shivers down her spine, but then she felt his hand going lower, his fingers were now right over her womanhood, he started rubbing her clit, if he kept going like this she was going to cum, “where did Peanut learn this?” Thought Grape while been fondled by Peanut, his movements were sloppy but animalistic, a hunger was burning in his eyes, something Grape had never seen in the dog, he knew what he wanted. His caressing stopped as suddenly as it began, Grape was panting out of breath, Peanut was not going to back down, he was ready, using his hand, he aligned his throbbing erection at Grape’s entrance, this was it, in a sudden desperate thrust he buried his dick inside Grape, who took him to the hilt, his tip kissing the entrance of her womb, a loud moan escaped Grape’s lips as Peanut started thrusting himself in and out of her with as much fervor as he could muster, Grape grasped the sheets of the bed, almost tearing them with her claws, she had never been fucked like this, granted she didn’t have that much experience with sex, but this was beyond anything she could expect, Peanut was grabbing her legs thrusting desperately into her completely lost, she wasn’t going to last much longer, he was breeding her, like she was his mate, but was she?.

In that moment a powerful orgasm took Grape by surprise, deep in her core she couldn’t help but shudder, her walls tightening around his member, Peanut felt it too, he trusted as strongly as he could trying to push his knot inside her, base instincts completely in control of his actions with one final push his knot entered her, and he finally released, rope after rope of thick semen entered Grape’s womb, slowly filing her with his seed.

“This is it” thought Grape “He is marking me, making sure I only belong to him” Another orgasm hit Grape, who could only shiver with Peanut inside her, after the short but passionate session of lovemaking Peanut laid his body on top of her, still connected to her, his head laid right between Grape’s breasts they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon, , Grape stroke Peanut’s head lovingly as she thought about the consequences of what just transpired, “He came so much, I can feel the warmth inside me, there is no way he didn’t knock me up” She looked at Peanut’s sleeping face, “I love you Peanut” said Grape caressing his head on top of her chest, she heard a tired whisper from him “I love you too Grape”, as Grape smiled still connected to Peanut she finally thought “Perhaps having his puppies won’t be so bad”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you liked it, I don’t consider myself good at writing smut so if you have any suggestions let me know.  
> Hope you have a good day  
> Wasiwes


End file.
